The Truth Behind a Truth
by crowbirds and mockingbars
Summary: Sam has hidden her feelings for Carly since summer - this is only made worse by Freddie and Carly dating. Does Carly feel the same way for Sam and what would Carly's Dad do if he found out about his daughter being gay? Supposed to be a one shot - but I keep adding chapters so who knows...
1. Chapter 1

Truth

Sam watched as Carly skipped down the stairs after Freddie, she pecked him on the cheek at the bottom of the stairs and went on to class, merley waving at Sam as she passed. Sam looked disgusted ( as she usually did when she saw Freddie) at the scene she had just seen unfold before her. Freddie stood there with a smug grin on his face, like Sam he couldn't believe that he and Carly were actually going out. Sam was about to turn and go to class when Freddie caught a glimpse of Sams less than enthusiastic experession.  
"Jealous?" Freddie asked whilst leaning nonchalentley against the pillar at the bottom of the steps.

"NO... w w why would I be jealous?" coughing as she tried to cover the stutter she'd worked so long at speach therapy to try and fix.

"Just that look in your eyes" Freddie replied walking to lessons throwing a 'see ya' over his shoulder as he left her alone in the school corridor.

Sam leant against the lockers sliding down to the floor. Her mind spinning, it was only nine o'clock and she was already confused, wanting to go home and worst of all alone. Sam had realised she'd felt more for Carly for about a year, she tried to fight the unfamilliar feelings but after a year of no relief she gave into them, allowing herself one blissful summer to just relish in the fact she was in love with her best friend and they could spend the whole summer together. However towards the middle of summer Carly realised that the friendship of Sam was not enough, her wiley teenage hormones took over and she longed for a boyfriend. Who better than the boy who had been waiting his whole life for Carly, who had beeged and longed for her far longer than Sam had, in a way Sam knew Freddie had dibs on Carly, she also knew that if Carly was desperate enough she would go to him happily. However even with this new enlightened knowledge, the day Carly told sam about her and Freddie it didn't hurt any less.

Sam clutched the detention slip a hall monitor had just given her, a tear almost running down her cheek as she realised tonight was Sam and Carly's girls night. Now she had detention and she knew Carly's back up would ultimately be Freddie, Sam didn't want to be the third wheel as she had been increasingly feeling. She slinked off to class feeling mightly sorry for herlsef.

At lunch Carly saw something was wrong with Sam. Against Freddie's advice to just 'leave her' Carly went and sat with her at the lunch table, she was sitting at alone. It used to be where Carly and Freddie and Sam used to sit and eat lunch and talk about everything, but ever since Fredddie became surprisingly athletic Carly hangs out with the sterotypical jocks and cheerleaders. Sam didn't have a lot of friends due to her voilent past, but she was always calm with Carly. Carly sat down across from her.

"What's up ?" Carly asked.

"I got an after school" Sam said, depressed, looking down into her brown paper lunch bag.

"OHH SAAAMMM ... again" Carly moaned at her

"I'm sorry" trying to be sincere in her words but delivering them in a a flat monotone context

"what did you do this time then? Pants a junior ? Dissolve itching powder into the soap in the bathrooms ?" Carly said giggling as she thought up the many pranks she could imagine Sam doing, which she hadn't already done.

Sam looked at her trying to smile, but ultimately failing. She felt like she'd lost not only her best friend but also the biggest crush she'd ever had.

Maybe this was a good thing, distance between me and Carly, Sam thought as she scribbled and doodled in her after school. Maybe she needed to get over Carly once and for all! As much as this seemed hypothetically like a good idea she knew it would never happen Carly had a hold on her bigger than anything she'd ever felt before. She loved her and couln't do anything about it. That fact hurt Sam more than anything, and Sam had been hurt more than most in her somewaht short lifetime. Other kids at her school didn't know this and she didn't want them too. The only one who did know was Carly but Carly was also the one who didn't care, as Sam gave an icy exterior masking her problems with her incessive love of meat or tough exterior.

The next day at school Sam walked up to her locker to see Freddie and Carly surrounded by some of the jocks and cheerleaders they had sat with at lunch the previous day. They were laughing louder than they usually did and their obvious disregard for other people's feelings about the aroggant amount of noise they were making drifted down to Sam's locker. She walked closer to get Carly as they had first lesson together. As she got closer she heard Carly say to Freddie 'I can't believe you told them that, it was an honest answer' Carly then ran out of the circle her head in her hands. Sam grabbed her wrist as she ran past but carly shook her off and ran off to the next lesson. Sam turned and saw Freddie emerging from the group a worried look on his face "Carly" he shouted after her.

Sam went up to him, trying to get in his face as much as she possibly could. "What did you do? What did you say?" shoving him with every word she said.

"Nothing, just leave us alone" Freddie retorted back, pushing Sam to the side and slinking off to his next lesson.

Sam was infurited at Freddie, firstly for making Calry upset and secondly for not telling her what was wrong, even when they were friends the group would share their problems with eachother, but now Freddie and Carly had 'couples problems' that she didn't need to get involved with. Sam went off to her next class hoping to see Carly there, but Carly didn't turn up. It was history class and Sam like all her other subjects showed no interest in it, all she could think about was Carly. While the teacher was distracted with other pupils, Sam slinked quitely off to find Carly. As she expected Carly was in the abondened girs toilet on the second floor, a favourite haunt of hers when she was upset. Noone went there because it was rumoured to be haunted, Carly and Sam however knew that most of their peers were supersticious idiots and ventured in when they needed to be alone. Sam found Carly sitting in one of the cubicles wiping streaky mascara lines off her cheeks with rough tissue paper. The door was locked but Sam just climed over the wall. Carly looked up as she did.

"There are locks for a reason you know" she said battling the huge lump in her thraot and trying to sound fine.

"Never stopped me before" Sam replied with the cheeky smile Carly had seen so many times before.

Carly was really happy to see Sam but didn't want to admit this to her, recently the friends hadn't seen a lot of eachother and Carly knew this was no fault of Sams. Trying to act cool Carly asked "Why aren't you in history?"

"I think the more important question is why aren't YOU in history, miss A* student?"

Carly looked up at sam, who was leaning her back againts the locked door, her eyes filled suddenly with big tears that didn't cease to roll down her now blossom coloured cheeks. As soon as Sam saw this she dropped to her knees infront of Carly and pulled her into a tight hug. she whispered into Carly's ear "whatever he's done, i'll get him back, he'll never hurt you again Carly Shay, I promise he's going to pay".

Sam could feel Carly smile into her shoulder at these words and Carly pulled out of the embrace a small closed mouth smile on her face. Carly put her hands on the chubby cheeks of her best friend who was still on her knees but sitting back on her feet. "it's not him, it's me" she said looking into Sam's eyes. Sam placed her hands on the sides of Carlys knees running her hands gently from the bottom of her things to the top of her shins. Carly sniffed and kept looking at Sam, her only true friend. Carly leant towards her and closing her eyes placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips. Sam couldn't belive what was happening, all of her longing over the past couple of months had all come together to make this one moment and she wasn't going to let it end! Carly pulled away quickly, looking like a rabbit in head lights, Sam looked up at her still on the floor. Carly quikly stood up wiping her nose on her sleeve and tried to get past Sam to the door, but Sam anticipated this move and blocked the door. Carly just looked at her and with with a run and a jump used the toilet to hoist hersself over the wall and out of the cubicle, much like the way Sam had got in. Sam was surprised Carly wasn't the most athletic person, but that dispaly of agilty was impressive and so was the kiss. Sam quickly turned and tried to unlock the door, but the lock was old and stiff and as she got it open she heard the door to the hallway flap shut... Carly was gone.

Sam was in a daze for the rest of the day, nothing could bring her down. The only thing that worried her was that she hadn't seen Carly since the morning, she wondered when she'd ever be able to see her again. Sam feeling very pro-active decided to go to Carly's house ater school to admit her true feelings.

Carly looked at Freddie, "FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT MINE" she shouted at him as he held up a piece of paper in his hand that he had found on his desk from his last lesson.

"Were you trying to warn me yesterday is that what that was" Freddie's voice was shakey, as if he were about to cry.

Carly knew it had been a bad idea to invite Freddie round today after school, she went against her gut and now she was having an argument, exactly what she didn't want. She wanted a distraction, which is what Freddie was to her, a way of escaping from real life, a way to just be adored for a couple of hours. Freddie was her own personal ego boost, but she hated to admit what she was escaping from that was so bad in the real world, the one person she couldn't get out of her mind, the one person who she didn't know was standing outside her door at this very moment.

Sam had gone to get smoothies for her and Carly as an ice breaker after shchool, before going to her apartment, she was against the idea at first but now she was gald she did. It now meant she was listening into an argument Freddie and Carly where having, from what she could tell, over a piece of paper.

"GO FREDDIE" Carly shouted

"NOT TILL YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH"

"I already told you the truth, that's what you found so funny this morning"

"NO, that was a joke this morning... this looks like your handwritting, have you been cheating on me with ... with ...

At that moment Sam openend the front door to Carly's apartment, as she knew where they kept the spare key. Freddie and Carly stopped arguing an looked at her. She stood in the doorway awkwardly with the two smoothies freezing her hands as she gripped onto them for support.

"HA, I knew it" Freddie spat at carly he scrunched up the piece of paper in his hand and threw it at Carly's feet, he walked straight up to Sam looked her in the eyes and said bitterly "You disgust me, both of you do... this is a joke... you're a joke" and pushed Sam into the door as he stormed past her.

"What are you doing here ? Please just leave Sam" Carly said quitely slumping slowly up the stairs to her room. Sam wasn't going to let Carly get away agian and said with an air of authority "STOP, please Carly please stop."

Carly froze on the stairs not truning round, not looking back, just frozen solid in her position. Sam closed the door and put the smoothies down on Carly's coffee table. She bent down and picked up the scrumpled piece of paper that was still on the floor from where Freddie had thrown it. She slowly unraveled it, recognising the paper straight away. It was her scrap paper from her after school, all over it was doodles of 'Mrs Carly Puckett', 'Carly hearts Sam' and other nonsense phrases Sam used to try and convince herself that Carly would one day love her. Sam was devestated she thought she had thrown this away, she must have forgot to. She feared that what little chance she had with Carly was now finally through. "I'm sorry" Sam said up the stairs "you were never supposed to see this" Carly turned and walked down the stairs, a look of disbelief on her face

"This is yours ? You wrote this ?" Carlys voice was getting higher with every word and Sams heart was sinking. Suddenly Carly threw her arms around Sams neck pulling her into a tight embrace. Sam stood in shock at what had happened, she expected a slap, or Carly to run away. Sam didn't understand what was happening.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Carly still hugged her.

"Hugging you" replied Carly

"Shouldn't you be running away and screaming for Freddie" Sam said flatly

Carly pulled away and held Sam's shoulders at arms length. Her head tilted to one side and she beamed at Sam.

"I think I've got some explaining to do, haven't you heard all the rumours about me lately Sam ?"

"No, whats up" Sam said as she followed Carly to the sofa, Carly picked up one of the smoothies and started sipping from the cup.

"For the last month a rumour has been going round school that i'm a lesbian, even though i've been going out with Freddie. So last night when Freddie came round we played truth or dare, he asked me if i would ever consider kissing a girl and I said yes, which he found hilarious, and then he asked me which girl in the whole school I'd kiss" Sam just sat and looked at Carly willing her to carry on the story.

"Without thinking the first person that came to my head was ... well ... it was you Sam. Freddie found this hillarious and this morning told all the jocks and cheerleaders, they said Freddie was going out with a 'dyke' and Freddie said he'd have to get a new girlifriend but keep me so we could have three ways" Carly's eyes welled up as she said this, still hurt by his ignorant words.

"Thats when i ran past you, and you came after me ... twice. I hadn't spoken to Freddie all day, but I needed a distraction at the end of the day and well he found that and brought the whole thing up again."

"Ohhhh Carly, he's a prick, I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you" Sam replied without hesitation. Carly moved up the sofa closer to Sam and replied "The thing is, is that you have been here for me, and I ran away from you especially after today after our ... our ... and then the piece of paper i thought it was all those stuck up cheerleaders but to find out it was you and that you didn't even know about the rumours..." Carly was unable to speak as she looked into Sam's eyes.

"We're you trying to say our kiss?" Sam asked, Carly gently nodded. Sam was elated, she was trying to act cool but coudn't help but grin. Carly smiled too as Sam did. "So how long have you felt like this about me " Sam asked but Carly suddenly got an animalistic look in her eyes

"Can we go through this later, there's something I've really go to do now" Sam's face dropped she was sure Carly had changed her mind and was going to run back to Freddie or that this whole thing had been a set up that was being secretly filmed and was going to be shown at prom as everyone laughed at her.

To Sams surprise Carly got up and straddeled Sam putting her hands to the back of her neck and passionately kissing her. Sam melted into Carly's kiss and slid her hands down Carlys back resting them eventually on the back pockets of Carly's jeans. The kiss seemed to last only a minute as Carly pulled away and giggled, she got off sam took one of her hands and led her up to her room.

"You're staying over tonight" Carly informed Sam as she led her up to her room.

"Oh am I?" Sam retored happily following her up the stairs cheking out how good Carlys butt looked.

"Yep" Carly said happily, however she then quickly truend on her heels and with an almost worried looked quickly said "but only if you want too, you can go home, or run away or whatever i just thought... "

Sam didn't let her finish "I'd love to" she grabbed Carly's hips pulling her in for another kiss and then led the way to Carly's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Sam woke up twisted in covers, in Carly's black Ramones t-shirt. She kept her eyes closed to prolong the moment. All her senses were on overdrive. She had had a sleepover with Carly before but never like this. Not with all that they felt, all that they knew, with everything that had happened yesterday. Her eyes were still closed as she rolled over, slightly constricted by the duvet which she hurriedly kicked off. She wanted to open her eyes to a sleeping Carly Shay. Her pale white skin, her long dark eyelashes, her blossom pink lips, her rose tinted cheeks, her curls of hair dangling over her shoulder as if every wave had been placed specifically. She opened her eyes breathing in as her lids slowly opened. Where was she? Her hand rapidly searched the place Carly had previously been sleeping. She sat bolt upright, disorientated and upset that her romanticised waking had been ruined. Suddenly she saw the curve of Carly's spine through her clinging burgundy vest top and realised Carly had been sitting at the end of the bed. Sam let out a sigh as she realised that she had been holding her breath the whole time she had been searching.

Carly was sitting at the end of the bed, shoulders hunched over, and her head resting on her knees. Sam crawled up to kneel beside her. She slowly rested her hand on Carly's shoulder, but at Sam's faintest touch she jumped.

'AHHHH ... Oh Sam' Carly squealed and then realised who's touch she had felt.

'Sorry … morning' Sam said with a wry smile.

Sam kissed Carly's cheek as Carly, once again, head drooping, looked back to her knees. Carly's hand reached out for Sam's. She pulled it to her lips and kissed the back of it gently, entwining their fingers as she did.

'What's wrong Carls?' Sam asked not wishing to provoke the obviously upset Carly.

'Freddie'. Carly stated blankly.

'OH … right'.

'No not like that Sam'.

Carly half smiled at the conclusion Sam had jumped to so readily and willingly to. The conclusion that Carly hadn't meant what she had said yesterday and that she was going to get back with Freddie. Carly stopped slumping and turned to face Sam. She realised that the only reason she was feeling so upset was because she hadn't shared her anxieties with Sam, who she knew would make her feel better. Carly crossed her legs and grabbed both of Sam's hands. Sam looked utterly confused not knowing what to do or say. Carly couldn't help but smile at her usually outspoken friend … girlfriend? Carly beamed at the thought of Sam being her girlfriend and the night they had spent kissing and caressing. As much as Carly wanted to go a lot further she felt more comfortable taking things slow with Sam as she had an overwhelming feeling that they were going to last. She had only felt like this once before when she had placed a friendship bracelet on Sam's chubby 11 year old wrist the summer before middle school. Carly could remember meeting Sam at the Groovy Smoothie with Spencer before their middle school mixer. Sam and Carly had been best friends all through elementary school and Carly was determined to carry this on through middle and high school. Carly noticed how quickly Sam had lost the puppy fat that her 11 year old Sam had had as she now caressed Sam's slender wrist at the sliver of yellow grubby string that used to be a plaited chunky friendship bracelet. Sam had never taken it off, not once in 6 years. Carly looked up into Sam's glimmering, blue eyes, at the moment deep with worry.

'Hello… sorry… good morning' Carly said quietly stumbling over her words.

'Hello sorry good morning to you too' Sam replied a smile reaching one corner of her mouth as the Carly she knew returned. 'So what's all this about Freddie?' Sam asked calmly and firmly without the smile slipping from her face.

Carly marvelled at Sam's ability to disguise her true feelings. Compared to Carly Sam was a pool of eternal calm, apart from when she got angry – but Carly found this endearing and loveable. 'Talk over breakfast?' Carly replied tilting her head to the side. Sam couldn't resist Carly's puppy dog charm.

'You read my mind' Sam said enthusiastically. Carly got up to leave the room in her white, lacy pants and vest. Sam got up but hesitated. Carly realised she hadn't been followed and swivelled in the doorway leaning on the door frame. Sam looked at the girl who looked so relaxed arms and legs crossed propped against the door way with one eye brow raised.

'Well I can't just go downstairs like this, can I?' Sam said half laughing, standing in the middle of a puddle of Carly's dirty clothes and scattered school books that she had dumped on the floor.

'I have no objections, you look pretty hot to me' Carly said coolly.

'What if Spencer's sees?'

'He's out all week in Bellevue, helping with some art exhibition there'

'Oh… so that's why you let me stay over'

'You know you can stay over any time… especially dressed like that'

'You're like a cat on heat' Sam said smiling and pulling on some of Carly's trackies, which were on the floor by Sam's feet. Carly watched biting her lip as Sam walked past Carly out of the doorway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sam immediately delved into the Shay's fridge pulling out bacon, eggs, milk and orange juice. The kitchen was one place that Sam felt truly comfortable; Carly knew this and was less afraid to explain to Sam the cause of her upset a minute ago on the bed.

'I can't just forget about Freddie, I can't just block him out or ignore him because it's unfair and I need him!'

Carly sprinted through her words half murmuring and garbling to get them out before she lost her nerve. Sam's eyes widened at hearing this. With her back still to Carly she unloaded the food and drinks onto the work top and turned slowly to Carly thinking about what next to say. Sam sighed.

'Okay, firstly… I never asked you to do any of that. Secondly, I'm going to be horribly honest for a minute… … I'm too far gone for you to walk out on me Carly. Thirdly do you want eggs and bacon, or pancakes, or just cereal?'

'Sam this is no time for breakfast foods'

'It's half ten. It's the perfect time for breakfast foods and we are in the kitchen specifically to have breakfast and did you not hear any of the stuff I said before the bit about breakfast. Sheesh you're more into food than I am miss Shay'

'SAM, please. I did hear what you said and I promise you I don't ever want to leave you, ever. But I've broken Freddie's heart, we both know it. It was selfish of me ever to go out with him in the first place, especially when I knew I liked you…' Sam interrupted.

'How long did you know you liked me?'

'Oh I don't know, the feelings kind of grew through the summer and I guess… I guess I just ran away from them. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by admitting them to you as I didn't know how you felt, and then I got upset as I convinced myself that you would never like me like that. I needed an ego boost and so I went to Freddie, like some kind of fix for a drug addict. It was selfish and stupid and now I've mucked everything up for everyone'. Carly was gasping by the end of this speech tears streaming down her face.

Sam ran over to the obviously disorientated girl, sensing that Carly could faint any second after this outburst of emotions. Sam sat down on a kitchen chair letting Carly slump down onto her lap and bury her head in Sam's shoulder her golden locks muting Carly's sobs. Sam gently rocked the fragile Carly embracing her as she tried to soothe the girl.

'Okay, sshhhh, it's going to be okay Carls you big baby. You've not ruined anything for anyone. Carls, as much as Freddie does like you, he's pretty fickle – he kissed me remember- and I'm 100% sure he'll get over you without any long lasting traumatic aftershocks. No offence. We just need to talk to him and smooth stuff out. I bet that Mindy or Bindy or whatever her name cheerleader girl is after him already'

'Cindy. And do you really think so? What about iCarly'

'I'm sure they're sharing protein shake recipes as we speak' Carly gave a weak laugh at this. Sam never failed to say something witty that Carly couldn't help but smile at. Sam squeezed Carly tightly and Carly placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Carly picked herself up wiping dry her cheeks and moving to the seat next to Sam's.

'Carly, iCarly was never going to last after high school anyway. You know that. Freddie was always going to become a tech producer at college and you were going to do something amazingly smart too'.

Carly's smile slightly dropped at this.

'But I don't want to do anything else, vlogging and web shows are the only thing I'm truly good at the only thing I love doing with a passion'

'Just because our iCarly might be coming to an end doesn't mean yours has to Carls. You can still do what you love, I'll always be here for you, just in a behind the scenes role. Your groupie or roadie or whatever. Anyway we're both thinking way too far ahead first thing first is talking to Freddie before Monday'.

'OH NO … school on Monday is going to be the worst. What do you think people will say?'

'I don't care! We can always bunk? Now what do you want for breakfast?'

'Ha, how could I live without you Sam Puckett!' and with this Carly pulled Sam's towards her both on the edge of their chairs kissing, just as they had done the night before.

'Pancakes it is then' Sam stated with a laugh at the end of their kiss.


End file.
